Passenger and commercial vehicles include various hydraulic devices and a main pump that provides a fluid to the hydraulic devices. For instance, a lubrication system is a hydraulic device that provides lubrication to various vehicle components. Further, a clutch assembly is a hydraulic device used to engage and disengage gears within a transmission. As more hydraulic devices request fluid from the main pump, the fluid pressure output by the pump increases. The operation of the main pump is dependent upon the rotational speed of the engine, and the priority scheme (e.g., priority given to one hydraulic device over another) of the main pump is mechanically controlled.